Revenge best served cold
by Crazy2010
Summary: after wolverine kills the wealthy Victor Spike the head of an evil operation, Mr Spikes wife Elizabeth sets of for revenge, Wolverine finds himself fighting against robots, henchman even old friends after she takes over the evil corperation.


Review please

**Deadly Woman**

**After Wolverine kills the wealthy Victor Spike the head of an evil operation, Mr Spike's widow Elizabeth sets of for revenge, Wolverine finds himself battling assassins, and henchmen even old friends.**

**Based a few years after X-men 3 **

**I only own the character of Elizabeth I do not own nothing else.**

**Chapter 1:**

In his large wide office complete with a library and wardrobe Victor Spike packed his briefcase inside his briefcase was an extremely important disc which held the instructions on how to build a special gun which could instantly kill a mutant with one bullet,

The forty-eight year old billionaire had worked for the secret organization T.E.A (Terrorism. ) for over 20 years and quickly worked his way to the top now he is leading Operation X a sub-field in the Organization with them main goal to wipe out the X-men, This new gun will make them definitely succeed in there goal.

As Mr Spike walked out the office he heard the sudden spine-chilling scream of his top bodyguard Dwayne, worried and frightened he instantly closed the office doors and rushed to a small picture of his beloved wife Elizabeth which he pulled of the wall revelling a silver safe, placing the case into the safe he hid the safe with the picture then ran to his desk nervously.

Wearing an expensive suit and shoes he placed golden knuckle dusters on himself then grabbed his rock solid golden pimp stick and waited for the arrival of his henchmen's killer.

Bursting through the office doors Wolverine shot out his razor sharper claws, then leaped at Victor only to be answered by Victor clutching Wolverine and tossing him into his golden shelf.

Victor repeatedly smashed Wolverine's face with his brick like hands causing blood to flood from Wolverine's nose until the white as snow eyes Storm flew in shooting bolts of lightning into Victor who was sent flying over the other side of the room.

After along battle the golden office was splattered with blood, the weak and helpless victor stuttered "you will never find it" with each word spitting out bubbles of blood "that's what you think, but we will find it, its people like you who ruin mutants lives' when will you and your kind finally come to understand we just want to live life happily" said the confident Storm until she was interrupted by Victor sadistically laughing "the war has just begun, your people will soon be gone" Wolverine fuelled with anger sliced his claws through Victor's stomach like butter causing him to Ooze blood and finally lose his grasp on life.

Standing next to the lifeless body Wolverine ordered "find the disk".

Bored and tired after hours of looking for the desk the X-men left the building and returned back to there home.

Elizabeth sat worried next to the phone waiting anxiously for a phone call from her husband who had not returned home for hours then at exactly one o'clock in the mourning the phone rang constantly, Elizabeth alert jumped straight onto the phone and answered it with a "hello darling is that you?"

"Hello Elizabeth it's Jonathan from Victor's work I am so sorry but Victor was found killed this morning, your lawyer has been contacted and shall be visiting you soon, as for his murder the company will be privately looking into it, any information we find will be shared" said a formal posh voice

Elizabeth sat motionless and slowly put the phone down, then bursting into tears she stormed into her bedroom and jumped onto the bed, her face smothered into the pillow.

Elizabeth knew of Victor's illegal occupation the things he took part in such as arm dealing, drug smuggling, assassinations, terrorism, slavery, mutant extermination everything she knew about, she knew the ins and outs of his job occupation as 2nd in command of T.E.A so she was completely excited when the lawyer came and cheered up the mourning newly widow by saying "As you are the sole heir for Victors estate, wealth and also his job on his behalf the company see's you as the right person to take over as 2nd in command for T.E.A"

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and let out a smile which lit up the room then she excitingly shouted "of course, yes".

Elizabeth knew she could use this job to her advantage with the contacts, the weapons, the assassins everything her husband couldn't give her she could only borrow was know hers.

With her golden blonde hair up into a bun and wearing a Versace dress she parked her blood red Ferrari then strutted into her new work.

The mammoth sized Rodrigo wearing a green vest with army patterned pants holding a massive bloodstained silver blade welcomed the beautiful crystal blue eyed Elizabeth with a friendly hug then showed her around her new office.

The shelves were solid gold, the desk was shining and gleaming clean with not a spec of dust resting on it then next to the office was a massive wardrobe filled with rich smooth furry coats made from tons of exotic creatures then close to it was safe's stacked with golden bracelets and foreign jewels, Elizabeth was amazed she lived in a lap of luxury thanks to her husband at home, but she had never seen this much fancy stuff.

Relieved that she had finally seen her office she laid back into her chair sighing out of relief and waited enthusiastically to meet the current leader of T.E.A who will introduce her to operation X.

End of chapter 1

Review please, what did you think? What do you think will happen? What movie character do you think is now the leader of T.E.A? Find out in chapter 2.


End file.
